In the art of bomb disposal it is frequently desirable to remove an improvised explosive device, or suspected device, from a building, or critical structural supporting member of a building, aircraft, etc. One approach for the removal of such article involves the use of pulleys and ropes to convey the device remotely. However, the present hook and line system has a number of deficiencies. With the prior system each additional change of direction requires an additional line. The need to attach and manipulate a number of lines is not only difficult to achieve, but it also prolongs the exposure to danger for personnel.
It would be desirable if an improvised explosive device could be conveyed along a complex path with many direction changes with a single line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,313 discloses a releasable load-suspension device that uses a releaser member on the line to disengage the device from its overhead support. However, since the line remains trained on the pulley and the entire device is released from its support, such device is not suitable for use in conveying explosive devices.